I Wanna Know
by CantBeSilenced
Summary: A girl named Joanna (she is called Joey) has a great life but everything changed. Finally things started looking up for Joey until her Mother ruins everything all over again.
1. Chapter 1

**I Wanna Know**

**A/N: HI, THIS IS MY FIRST STORY ON FANFIC, OBVIOUSLY. WELL, MAYBE YOU DIDN'T KNOW. ANYWAYZ TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT, BY REVIEWING, I AM PRETTY SURE YOU KNOW HOW TO DO THAT, BUT WHEN I FIRST CAME TO THIS SITE, I DIDN'T BUT I FOUND OUT QUICKLY. WELL, I GUESS THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY RIGHT NOW, SO YOU MAY BEGIN READING, HAVE FUN, AND HOPE YOU LIKE!**

Joey stared out the plane window, Stephie asleep in Melody's arms. She couldn't believe how much her happy life could end up in such a mess. She closed her eyes and laid back searching her thoughts for a happy memory she could visualize as she tried to fall asleep. About 10 to 15 minutes later she was sound asleep. When Joey woke up she was on a bed in a sort of small room.

She looked out the window the sun was going down. She could hear footsteps going up stairs and doors opening, then closing. Joey sat up as she saw the doorknob turning. A boy with jet black hair and green eyes walked in followed by a boy with red hair and green eyes, both with a nice looking body and very handsome.

"Where am I, Who are you, and where are my sisters? She questioned.

"Well to start I am Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley" Replied the one who called himself Harry.

"You're at my house which we call 'The Burrow' in my bedroom and your sisters are sharing a room with my younger sister, Ginny." Ron answered.

"Oh, well, what are you guys doing?" she asked.

"We were about to go to sleep, but if you want we'll stay up with you" Ron said while Harry looked at him with confusion.

"O no it's ok, I don't want to impose." She murmured.

"Then we'll just be going to bed now." Harry remarked.

"No, it's not a problem, well stay up, really!" Ron insisted as Harry gave him yet another confused look.

"Can you excuse us for just a moment?" Harry said as he pulled Ron out the door closing it behind him.

"I want to go to sleep!" Harry said in a harsh but whispered tone.

"So do I but we can't make her sit there waiting for morning!" Ron replied in a hushed tone.

"Yes we can!" Said Harry

The two boys were still talking when Joey walked out and interrupted their conversation.

"If you would like I will fall back asleep, because I understand that you guys probably have had a hard day and really want to get to sleep." Joey said with loads of respect.

"O would you please, Thank you so much!" Harry said as he walked back into Ron's room.

Joey followed him and she could feel the presence of Ron behind her. She laid back in the bed and thought.

_She had to spend a week with a family that she didn't know and in what she thought to be quite a small house. She also is sharing a room with two guys and she knew her parent won't approve of that even thought their not around anymore. She figured both Ron and Harry to be descent but what if she was wrong? What would happen? And the Harry Potter was pretty rude. She knew a little about him, how great he is and how he is going to defeat Voldemort. She had heard how he and his two best friends have already done great things. She figured Ron was one of those friends._ As she thought on she soon found herself in a dream.

**A/N: I KNOW THE CHAPTER IS SHORT, BUT I WILL UP DATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE AND I PROMISE I WILL MAKE IT LONGER. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! AS MY STORY GOES ON YOU WILL FIND OUT MORE ABOUT Joanna OR Joey THAT IS WAS SHE IS CALLED IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED LOL. YOU WILL FIND OUT WHAT IT IS THAT SHE WENT THROUGH AND ALL THAT JAZZ. SO PLEASE KEEP READING, BYE-BYE! **

**PS: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I TAKE ALL COMENTS, YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO SPEAK YOUR MIND!**


	2. Chapter 2

I Wanna Know

Chapter: 2

When she woke up the next day the sun was shining and there was a delicious smell of bacon and eggs in the air. The two beds beside her were empty so she figured it was the best chance to change. She put on a black strapless bra and ablack tube-top. She reached in her draw and found a matching black pair of underwear thong style, and pulled them up.

She then put on her black jean shorts that weren't exactly fingertip length but they weren't too short. She looked in too a large mirror leaning on the wall. Her outfit looked great on her and her perfect natural tan completed the outfit. The only thing wrong with how she looked was the fact that her hair was a mess. She picked up a comb and ran it through her hair.

She then decided to crimp it. She picked up the iron, pulled out the straighten plates and slid in the crimping plates. She plugged it in and sat it on top of the dresser. She then looked around the room for her suitcase. It was under the bed; she pulled it out and opened it up.

She found just what she was looking for, her make bag. She pulled out a black eye-liner, went up to the mirror and got real close. She smoothly made a thick line on the bottom of her eyelid then under her eye. She through the eye-liner back in to the make-up bag and picked up a clear gloss, she put her finger in and then she rubbed it nicely across her lips. She closed it up and tossed it in to the makeup bag.

She put her hand in and felt around for her eyebrow brush. She brushed out her eyebrows then put it back in to the make-up bag. She zipped it back up and put it back were she had found it. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled she looked really good, the only thing that bothered her was tat her mom couldn't see her in her newest outfit. The thought of the last day she shopped with her mom started coming back to her.

That was the day the Azkaban Dementors (sp?) came for her mother. That is why Joey had to be here, so she could visit her mother often, even through she didn't really want to. Her first day here hadn't gone to well, but she figured it might be better today. She opened the door and quickly ran down the stairs. She entered the kitchen; her first site was a bunch of red heads sitting at a long table.

A few seconds later she noticed a darker head in the mix. She felt very out of place. She took a seat in an empty chair in a between a girl probably only a year younger then her and another empty chair. She looked around the table everyone was looking at her; she figured it was because she hadn't introduced herself. Just as she was about to her sisters walked in, Mel took a set next to you and put Stephie on her lap.

"Well girls, welcome to 'The Burrow'!" Said a plumped red haired woman.

"My name is Molly, Let me introduce you all to the family, this here is Arthur, my husband. Our children are all around you. Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George, but Bill, Charlie, and Percy are my other three sons who moved out." Molly continued.

"My name is Melody and this is Stephie." Mel told the large family.

Everyone looked at Joey again.

"I'm Joanna, call me Joey, please." You said.

Molly smiled and took a bite of her eggs.

"Eat, go ahead, no body is stopping you. We have eggs, pancakes, and bacon and if you're thirsty there is orange juice. And Harry please introduced yourself to everyone." Molly said.

"Right" said Harry

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said.

"He is a good friend of Ron's." Molly added in.

Joey noticed Mel looking at the twins and Stephie seemed to be admiring Harry, although he was a bit to old for her, she was only five.


	3. Chapter 3

I Wanna Know

Chapter: 3

Joey made herself a plate and started eating. She could feel eyes on her; she looked up to see Ron staring at her. She smiled and blushed and looked back down at her food. When she finished she wait for everyone else to finish. Her little sister was the last one done.

"Ron why don't you and Harry take Melody and her sisters outside to watch you two practice flying. Maybe they can practice with you." Molly said, interrupting the silence.

"Ok mum." Ron answered.

Ron and Harry stood up, Melody did the same. Joey got up and Melody handed Stephie to her. She followed Ron and Harry to Ron's room, and Melody waited down stairs. Ron and Harry Picked up their brooms, Joey picked up hers and went into Ginny's room where she put down Stephie and picked up Melody's broom.

"Go to Melody." Joey said.

The little girl nodded and ran out of the room. She followed her with a broom in each hand. Ron and Harry were waiting with Melody. The five of you walked outside, to a large field. Melody took her broom and sat down, Stephie sat down next to her.

"Does anyone want to throw apples at us?" Harry questioned as he hovered in mid-air.

"I will!" She called out to Harry.

Ron handed her a bucket of apples, got on to his broom and took flight. Joey picked up an apple and threw it. Harry dogged it; she picked up another and threw it, this time a lot faster. Still Harry dogged the apple. The next apple she threw twice as hard making it twice as fast as the last apple. This apple hit Harry in the shoulder.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Harry yelled!

"This time, catch the apples!" She yelled with a smile.

Joey picked up an apple and threw it in a random direction. Harry caught it, she continued throwing the apples and Harry continued catching them.

"Let's give Ron a turn!" Joey said as she eyed Ron and gave him a sly smile.

Harry nodded and landed. Stephie got up and ran to Harry. She took his hand and they walked to Melody. He sat down and Stephie sat on his lap. Ron flew to where Harry hovered before.

"Give me your best!" Ron shouted to Joey!

"Ha! You won't be able to handle it!" Joey remarked!

"Catch the apples, or at least, try to!" Joey shouted.

Ron smirked at her, and she just shrugged it off. She picked up an apple and threw it at Ron. He didn't catch it. She raised an eyebrow and smiled; she picked up another apple and threw it. This time he caught it, and the rest of the apples Joey threw Ron's way.

Just as Joey was about to throw another apple at Ron, he landed.

"It's getting late, let's go inside." Ron said sorta tired.

Harry nodded and stood up, making Stephie get up also. Mel did the same and started talking to Harry.

"Tomorrow we'll do this again so Joey and you can fly." Harry told Mel.

"Oh, cool, that would be fun." Mel answered.

Everyone went inside and to their rooms.

"Where can I go to change in privacy?" Joey asked the two tired boys.

"We'll leave and let you change." Harry said kindly.

"Thanks." She said smiling. (Hey, look sss, 3 s's!) (Lol, I know I'm weird, lol)

"Your welcome." Ron said before Harry could.

The guys walked out and closed the door behind them. Joey took off her shirt and pants and picked out a pair of pajamas that were covered in rubber duckies! (YAY)

"You can come back in now." She said as she opened the door.

Ron and Harry walked back in.

"Do you want me to leave?" Joey questioned.

"No, just go under the covers, we can trust you!" Ron said looking at Joey and blushed, when he realized that she noticed him looking at her.

Joey smiled and went under the covers. A few minutes later she heard the beds next to her shake and crunch.

"Can I come out now?" Joey asked.

"Yeah sure." Ron murmured.

Joey poked her head out of the covers and looked around. The guys were under their covers and their eyes were closed. She too, closed her eyes and thought to her self.

_Today was so much better than yesterday. Harry is pretty nice when you get to know him and Ron is nice to, but I think he might be a bit full of himself. Maybe I'm wrong. _Joey yawned and continued thinking. _I can't wait till I can practice my flying I haven't flown in weeks! I wonder what my new school is going to be like. sigh Well the family my mother asked for me to sat with is really nice. Stephie has gotta stop with Harry and I think Mel might also have a thing for Harry, o well its her love life not mine, I'll try not to but in. Ron is so cute, I think I like him, he is nice, and seems pretty sweet, and he can catch apples pretty good. laughs silently _She yawned again and figured she should go to sleep. She closed her eyes and dreamed she was floating on clouds, just … relaxing.


End file.
